


How many of them did you make?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experiment gone wrong, F/F, M/M, Science Experiments, cute tony, many Tonys, misfire!fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment in the lab goes wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many of them did you make?

**Author's Note:**

> Avengerkink misfire: [OMG](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=45497167#t45497167)
> 
> This is seriously the cutest tony out there dude!

Something went wrong with their experiment, horribly, horribly wrong. Bruce screamed and ran to Tony when he got hit by the beam from their newest invention but then there was something that felt like an explosion but wasn't one and Bruce hit his head on one of the tables and the lights went out. 

He came around not long after because something poked his cheek and when he finally opened his eyes he looked in the eyes of a child, about twelve years old, with wide eyes. 

“He's alive,” the boy said and turned around to talk to someone Bruce couldn't see and he groaned and sat up. But when he looked around he blinked a few times incredulously. There was not only this boy, there were quite a few children in the lab. The youngest a toddler and the oldest around eighteen. 

“What the...” he managed and the boy who poked him staggered back and went to the other children. “What happened here?” he asked no one in particular but it was JARVIS who answered. 

“The beam apparently deaged and... well... multiplied Master Tony,” the AI said and Bruce's mouth opened without him being able to say a word. He just stared at the many Tonys – eleven as far as he could see – and then he tried to rise. The toddler looked at him and started to cry while one of the older Tonys went to him and took him on his arm. 

“Who are you?” the twelve years old Tony, the one who had poked him, cocked his head and asked.

“Uhm... I'm Bruce. Who are you?” 

“Tony.” 

“Anthony Stark.”

“Tony Stark.” 

“Tony.”

“Dooony.” 

They all said their name and it always was Tony, just in different variations. 

“Holy sh...” he cut himself off when the oldest Tony looked... _indignant_? Seriously? “JARVIS, call the team please. We have an incident and it's urgent.” 

About seven minutes later all the Avengers plus Coulson and Pepper stood in Tony's lab and stared at all the Tonys.

“You thought one of them wasn't enough?” Natasha asked, her mouth curved in a tiny smirk and Bruce couldn't help himself, he blushed violently. 

“It wasn't my fault,” he said and wanted to blame Tony. But he wasn't sure which one. 

“Uhm...” Steve said and all turned to him. Apparently the older Tony had put toddler Tony down onto the floor again and the tiny kid latched on to Steve's leg. The super soldier looked down at Tony and then at his fellow team members. “Help?” He sounded a little desperate and Clint couldn't hold back a chuckle but went over to him and plucked the kid off of him. 

“This is seriously the cutest Tony out there, dude!” The archer stated and tickled the tiny boy. Bruce was astounded at first but then he remembered that Clint grew up with other children, with his brother, the kids in the orphanage, his foster siblings and then the circus performer's children. Little Tony giggled but clutched onto Clint's shirt. 

“I'm hungry,” a seven years old Tony stated. 

“I'm thirsty,” a five years old Tony added and then a Tony, about fifteen, announced that he was bored while the nine years old Tony had started to rummage through the cupboards. The oldest Tony tried to hold the twelve years old Tony back from opening a few of the bottles on one of the tables and finally it was Coulson who whistled through his fingers. 

“All of you Tonys, with me, Barton and Pepper. You, Dr. Banner, try to figure out how to solve this problem. Captain Rogers and Thor, we need food, drinks and something to entertain them, that's your job. Romanov, you stay with Dr. Banner and help him, call people, whatever he needs. Okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” she saluted sloppily and grinned when three of the Tonys started to fire questions at him and Pepper but he managed to herd all of the Tonys out of the lab. 

Bruce removed his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. “Thank god,” he murmured when the door was closed and it became quiet. Natasha raised his brow but Bruce could see a smile on her lips once again. “I mean, I really like him. But eleven of them?” 

“I know what you mean,” she murmured quietly and they started to work. Bruce told her what she could do and at two points they had to call Hank Pym and while Bruce followed his instructions Natasha held the phone for him.

 

 

Bruce entered the common floor and found Coulson sitting on the couch, Barton on his left and leaning his head against Coulson's and Pepper on his right, her head on Coulson's shoulder, all three of them asleep and snoring slightly while a few of the older Tonys played a game on the Playstation, the younger Tonys were apparently asleep in one of the bedrooms according to the baby alarm on the coffee table and the rest of the Tony's was currently playing with Steve and Thor some board games. He could see a stack of empty pizza boxes, empty Pepsi bottles spread on the tables and the floor and a huge bowl with popcorn stood on one of the coffee tables while another bowl with cookies – they seemed to be homemade – stood between Steve, Thor and the board game Tonys. 

But as soon as he went into the living room Steve looked up, the question clearly visible on his face. 

“We're ready,” he said and Coulson scrambled awake. Clint and Pepper, who were still half asleep, fell onto the couch and the Tonys looked expectantly at him. 

“Okay, all of you back to the lab,” Coulson said and Clint and Pepper slowly rose, went to the bedroom to get the small Tonys. They all muttered under their breath but in the end they understood that they couldn't stay here and that it was necessary to get the _real_ Tony back. But when they left the elevator and walked over to the lab Bruce could hear Clint whisper to Coulson, the tiniest Tony once more on his arm. 

“Do you think we can keep this one, babe? He's just too cute.” Coulson chuckled slightly but Pepper had heard it as well.

“No way, I want all of my boyfriend back.” 

“Maybe you get a better, younger version of Tony?” Clint suggested but Pepper shook her head again. 

“What if I get one with an arm or a leg missing?” 

“She has a point,” Coulson admitted. Clint kept quiet till they were all in the lab and they watched Bruce and Natasha arrange all the Tonys to get them back together to their Tony. 

“Bye, giggles,” Clint murmured when he handed the boy to Natasha and Coulson took Clint's hand. Bruce sighed but then he turned back to his computer and started the device again.

In the end it worked and they had their Tony back. A Tony filled to the brim with many, many pizzas, popcorn, cookies and Pepsi and pretty nauseous and whiney. But it was their Tony. And it was only one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
